Tomb Raider Jäger und Gejagte
by Civok
Summary: TR - Jäger und Gejagte basiert auf dem Storyentwurf von Crystal Dynamics und führt Laras Suche nach Ihrer Mutter weiter.


Demokratische Republik Kongo

Demokratische Republik Kongo

Niemand der jemals im Kongobecken war, wird sich jemals wieder über drückende Schwüle in Mitteleuropa beschweren. Es fühlt sich an, als rinne der Schweiß aus jeder Pore deines Körpers und jeder Atemzug scheint mehr Feuchtigkeit als Luft in die Lungen zu pressen. Hierher verirrt sich kein Tourist, denn nach fünfzehn Minuten im Dschungel ließe sich jeder normale Mensch zurück in sein Safari-Camp bringen, um noch ein paar Margaritas zu schlürfen.

Vielleicht liebe ich Afrika genau deswegen so sehr.

Obwohl die Dämmerung bald hereinbricht, flimmert die Luft noch immer von der Hitze des Tages und das Unterholz des Dschungels umschließt das vor mir liegende Plateau wie eine Würgeschlange. Der Jahrhunderte alte Tempel scheint sich unter den Ranken und Äste zu winden und die riesigen Bäume haben ihre Wurzeln bereits tief in sein verwittertes Mauerwerk geschlagen. Wie alles von Menschenhand erbaute, wird auch er den Kampf gegen die Natur verlieren und irgendwann in sich zusammenstürzen, aber noch leistet er erbitterten Widerstand gegen die grüne Umarmung des Dschungels.

Ich beobachte den Eingang des Tempels nun schon seit beinahe zwei Stunden. Es wirkt alles so friedlich. Einzelne Lichtstrahlen durchschneiden das grüne Dach über meinem Kopf und schaffen kleine, friedliche Inseln des Lichts auf dem mit kurzem Gras bewachsenen Boden. Immer wieder huschen kleine Tiere durch mein Blickfeld. Jäger und Gejagte. Ich frage mich, was von Beidem ich im Augenblick wohl bin.

Langsam lasse ich das Fernglas sinken und befestige es an meinem Gürtel. Ich hole noch einmal tief Luft und springe die ersten Meter des Abhangs hinab. Ich rutsche die steile Fläche hinunter, den Körper leicht nach vorne gebeugt und halte ohne große Mühe mein Gleichgewicht, während der Boden unter meinen Füßen hinwegknirscht. Ich rutsche noch einige Meter, stoße mich an einer der Wurzeln ab, die sich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche gebahnt hat, und lande leichtfüßig am Fuße des Abhangs. Abrollen, aufspringen, Deckung suchen.

Noch immer rührt sich nichts, nur das leise Zwitschern der Vögel irgendwo über mir erfüllt die Luft. Geduckt renne ich zum klaffenden Schlund des Eingangs, welchen die Erbauer des Tempels mit zwei grimmenden, steinernen Götzen verziert haben. Die letzte Warnung, die heilige Ruhe des Tempels nicht zu stören. Ich tippe mir grüßend an die Stirn als ich an ihnen vorbeigehe und das Innere betrete, denn sie bereiten mir keine Kopfschmerzen. Zumindest weniger als die beiden Militär-Jeeps, die vor dem Eingang des Tempels abgestellt sind...

Nur langsam gehe ich vorwärts, angespannt nach Geräuschen lauschend, während ich mich Schritt für Schritt weiter in den Tunnel hineinwage. Es ist dunkel, ich kann nur die vagen Umrisse meiner Umgebung ausmachen und jeder Schatten der über die Wände leckt, lässt meine Hände zu den H&K's an meinen Schenkeln zucken, aber kein Monster springt mich aus der Dunkelheit an und keine Steine unter meinen Füßen brechen in eine gähnende Leere hinab. Trotzdem singt das Adrenalin weiter in meinen Ohren, unterbrochen nur vom leisen Plätschern des Wassers, dass sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte seinen Weg in den tiefen Gang gegraben hat.

Angezogen vom flackernden Schein einer Fackel, spähe ich vorsichtig um eine Biegung des Tunnels und kann das wölfische Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als ich erkenne das meine Konkurrenz ernst zu nehmen ist. Tiefe Furchen durchziehen die Wände und die Decke des Tunnels. Aus ihnen ragen glitzernde Klingen hervor, jede beinahe zwei Meter lang, aber anstatt surrend die Luft zu durchschneiden ist nur das Ächzen eines blockierten Mechanismus in der Wand zu hören. Ein Metallkäfig ist zwischen die Schneiden geschoben worden und hat die komplizierte Mechanik außer Kraft gesetzt. Im Käfig sind noch die Überreste der armen Seele zu erkennen, welche die früheren Bewohner des Tempels hier zum Sterben zurückgelassen haben und ich steige vorsichtig auf die Kiste, eine der Klingen nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem Gesicht entfernt.

Das Kreischen des Metalls, als der Käfig unter meinen Füßen sich zu bewegen beginnt und zur Seite kippt, fährt mir direkt unter die Haut. Es ist mehr ein Instinkt als eine Reaktion, als das heisere Klicken des wieder erwachten Tötungsmechanismus mich zusammenzucken und nach vorne springen lässt. Ich spüre den Lufthauch der an mir vorbeizischenden Klinge an meiner Wange, kann mein Sprung im letzten Augenblick abfangen, als erneut ein metallisches Blitzen in meinem Augenwinkel aufflackert. Ich rolle mich ab und die herabsausende Klinge kracht auf die Stelle hinab, an der einen Lidschlag zuvor noch mein Kopf war.

Ich komme schwer atmend wieder auf die Beine und lehne mich gegen die Wand. Der kühle Stein vermag meine Aufregung kaum zu lindern und aus dem Singen in meinen Ohren, ist ein alarmierendes Heulen geworden.

Langsam gehe ich weiter, beobachte misstrauische jede noch so kleine Vertiefung im behauenen Stein, aber die Vergangenheit legt mir keine weiteren Fallen in den Weg, dafür ein kaum zu überwindendes Hindernis.

Vor mir erstreckt sich ein tiefschwarzer Abgrund. Er spannt sich mindestens zehn Meter weit und es ist nicht abzuschätzen, wie tief er hinab führt. Ich blicke mich um. An einer der Wände ist eine Metallstange angebracht. Ich kann nicht erkennen, welchem Zweck sie ursprünglich einmal gedient hat, aber es scheint als wollte mir eine höhere Macht ein kleine Gefälligkeit erweisen, denn in einigen Metern Entfernung hängt ein schweres Kohlebecken von der Decke.

Ich ziehe mich an einem schmalen Vorsprung an der Wand hinauf, spanne mich an und springe in Richtung der Metallstange, bekomme es mit einer Hand zu fassen, pendele meinen Sprung aus und packe mit der zweiten Hand zu. Kraftvoll ziehe ich mich hinauf und versuche etwas Schwung zu holen. Einmal, zweimal dreht sich die Stange unter meinen Händen, als ich herumwirbele und in dem Augenblick des Loslassens, scheint die Zeit still zu stehen.

Es ist einer dieser Momente, in denen du dich abstößt und die gähnende Leere des Abgrunds unter deinen Füssen dir die Eingeweide zusammenzieht. Du verspürst aber keine Angst. Es ist, als würde ein Puppenspieler in weiter Ferne seine Knöpfe drücken und dich mit chirurgischer Präzision über die Hindernisse geleiten. Ich schleudere den Q-Haken in Richtung des Kohlebeckens, wo er sich mit einem satten Schmatzen festkrallt und schwinge mich auf die andere Seite des Abgrunds, wo mich der Boden unsanft empfängt und ich hart aufkomme. Ich stelle mir vor, wie sich der Puppenspieler bequem zurücklehnt und ein kristallenes Läuten ihm signalisiert, dass er diese Aufgabe gemeistert hat, als ich plötzlich einen harten Schlag an der Schläfe spüre und zu Boden taumele.

Die Welt um mich herum ist erfüllt mit Myriaden glitzernder Sterne, die um ein schwarzes Loch kreisen. Zwei riesengroße Gestalten, Götter, sehen mit ihren Insektenartigen Augen auf mich hinab, ihre stummelläufigen Zepter in den Händen, wie das Königspaar eines fernen Universums, in das ich niemals hätte eindringen dürfen...

Nur langsam löst sich der Schleier vor meinen Augen und ich schmecke den metallischen Geschmack meines eigenen Blutes auf der Zunge. Die Farben und Formen über mir fügen sich wie in Zeitlupe wieder zusammen und aus König und Königin, schälen sich die Umrisse zweier Soldaten heraus. Die Ziellaser ihrer MP's umschwirren meinen Kopf wie lästige Fliegen und ich höre ihre, durch die Atemschutzmasken gedämpften, Stimmen.

„Keine Bewegung! Wenn sie nur mit dem Augenlid zucken, sind Sie tot!" Die angespannte Stimme einer jungen und nicht sonderlich gut gelaunten Frau. Ich sollte lieber auf das hören was sie sagt.

Ihr Begleiter legt den Kopf schief, scheint auf eine Stimme zu lauschen, die ihm der Knopf in seinem Ohr zuflüstert und ich höre nur seine Antwort. „Ja, es ist Croft... ja... in Ordnung." Er nickt seiner Begleiterin nur kurz zu und sie holt mit ihrer MP weit aus. Auch wenn ich ihr unter der Atemschutzmaske verstecktes Gesicht nicht einmal erahnen kann, könnte ich schwören das sie grimmig lächelt, als mir die Waffe erneut gegen die Schläfe hämmert und mich zurück in die Dunkelheit schickt.


End file.
